Vincent Nightray
Vincent Nightray (ヴィンセント ナイトレイ, Vinsento Naitorei) is the brother of Gilbert Nightray and the contractor of the chain Dormouse. History Tragedy of Sablier Vincent Nightray and his brother Gilbert were abandoned by their parents and sold to a freak show, supposedly because of Vincent's red eye, said to bring misfortune. Together they lived on the street, Gilbert would have been better off if he had left Vincent to fend for himself but he never did. One day, Jack Vessalius took in the two brothers, letting them become his servants. Jack let the brothers meet Alice, with whom he spends much time with, and there was an immediate feud between them. Alice had commented about Vincent's eye being a bringer of misfortune and so Gilbert, seeing Vincent's discouragement attacked Alice, pulling her hair. Vincent said he hated Alice for making Gilbert "make that face" again. At some unknown point, an unknown hag who had connections to the Vessaliuses ordered Gilbert to kill anyone who got in their master's way, being the least he could do in return for Jack taking them in. Glen Baskerville, Jack's best friend, was not exactly human, more like a ghost in need of a host. When his most current host started to become insufficient, he took Gilbert and was to perform a ceremony that would transfer his own soul into Gilbert's body, with Raven being the given chain. Vincent was told the news of Glen's actions by Alice whilst he was looking for his brother. Vincent became an emotional wreck and cried in solitude over the fact that there was nothing he could do to save his brother, but Miranda Barma soon found him and offered a solution. The Barmas were skilled sorcerers and Miranda said that she would teach Vincent the way to open the Gates to The Abyss while Glen's ceremony was in progress, thus making the ceremony unable to be completed. Once Miranda had left Vincent did as directed and opened The Abyss, he then started travelling through the carnage that followed in a desperate search for his brother. Vincent found his brother unconcious and began carrying him back through the turmoil searching for somewhere safe, though because of Glen's obsession with Lacie and her sacrifice, he ordered Lotti, Fang, Doug, Lily and the other Baskervilles to murder everyone in Sablier, thus offering them all to The Abyss. This act of sacrifice dragged everyone in the city into The Abyss including Vincent and Gilbert. Vincent dragged Gilbert through the Abyss, not exactly realizing what was going on. The two had been dragged to the deepest level of The Abyss and that is how Vincent wandered his way to the Will of the Abyss. Vincent interrupted The Will, Cheshire and Break's encounter and he recognized The Will as Alice. Vincent collapsed finally in The Will's play room, but their meeting caused The Will's mind to break, causing a part of The Abyss to shatter, sending Vincent and Gilbert back into The Abyss. Problems with Family At some unknown time, Vincent and Gil were separately released from The Abyss, and Vincent found his way to The Nightray's. He was adopted as one of their own and waited for the day that Gilbert would find him once again. Break made that day come as Gilbert ran away from home when he lost his best friend to The Abyss and Break went to find him. He asked Gil if he would allow the Nightrays to adopt him so he could spy on them for Break. Break also said that contracting with their given chain, Raven, Gilbert could save Oz Vessalius, who had recently been dragged into The Abyss. Vincent then reunited with his brother and they would spend their entire childhood being shunned by the other Nightray children and being by eachothers side always. When Gilbert later contracted with Raven, Claude Nightray was furious as Gil wasn't a true Nightray and took the issue to his father, Duke Nightray. While explaining his outrage, Claude was interrupted by Vincent who said that as Elliot Nightray was the only Nightray left who might've been able to contract with Raven and he lacked in qualities that Gil developped long ago, through his past experiences with Raven 100 years ago, then it was always inevitable and arguing the case was pointless. The Head Hunter Although it's unknown exactly when it happened, Vincent made an Illegal Contract with the Queen of Hearts, Demios. Vincent used Demios' ability to decapitate anything to eliminate Fred Nightray and his Uncle, both of whom despised Vincent and Gil's presences in the Nightray household, let alone the competition to contract with Raven. Thus, Vincent started a trend of Head Hunting, a trend which lead to Ernest posing as The Head Hunter by poisoning Gilbert, which lead him in a "near death" state. Vincent then shared his title as Head Hunter when Elliot, who had recently contracted with Humpty Dumpty, overheard Claude and Ernest plotting to pose as the Head Hunter to kill Vincent, Gilbert and Leo. This lead Humpty Dumpty to control Elliot, making him slauther the guests of the Nightray Estate and fatally wound Claude and Ernest, only for Humpty Dumpty to continue with decapitating the two. At some unknown point, Vincent became connected to The Baskervilles, who consisted of Fang, Zwei, Lotti and Zai Vessalius at the time, and because of this connection he allowed Zwei's alternate personality of Echo to become his Valet. Vincent released William West from his imprisonment in Pandora as William was a friend of The Head Hunter's and he wanted information on her. He let William and his Illegal Chain, Grim, wreak havok until the Incuse of the Illegal Contractor was almost at full rotation, Vincent let Echo attack Grim until she was thrown out of the way, which lead to Vincent and Echo watching the situation take care of itself. When Oz Vessalius, who had recently been released from The Abyss, was able to get through to William, Vincent shot him through the head, sending both William and Grim back into The Abyss. Vincent's true intentions are suspected by Break beacause of this. Cheshire's Demension Vincent had known that Cheshire had returned with the return of Alice, and that Cheshire has a bell that was the form of Alice's memories, and that Break wanted to obtain it and would succeed. So when Alice, Break, Gilbert and Oz were all in Cheshire's Demension, Vincent sent Echo to kidnap Sharon Rainsworth and then had Zwei control Sharon to use Eques. Eques was bound to Oz's shadow at the time and Vincent could now follow along with the events. When Cheshire was on the verge of death and his demension was getting destroyed, Vincent had Eques bring Alice and Oz back to Pandora's Headquarters, knwing that Gil would have to use Raven to get himself and Break back home. This broke the seal Raven had on Alice's power and she transformed into B-Rabbit before the four dukes. This caused enough chaos for Vincent to not be noticed. He poisoned Sharon and Echo as Break arrived to save Sharon. Vincent showed Break that the cure for the poison worked by curing Echo, but to get it, Break had to use Mad Hatter to destroy the bell. Break does so, but Vincent prepares to drop the cure over a balcony, though Echo saves it and gives it to Break for Sharon, much to Vincent's displeasure. Following this, Vincent sends Zwei and Lotti to Sablier to deal with The First Seal of Glen Baskerville, as Fang, Zai, Doug and Duke Nightray are already there searching for it, and Lotti notes that Vincent never goes to Sablier as he has memories he fears to regain Second Sealing Stone Vincent, having learned of the Second Sealing Stone of Glen Baskerville, travelled to Tor and found Master Rytas' estate. Vincent waited for Oz, Gil, Sharon and Alice to leave before he went into the mansion and summoned Demios to decapitate Master Rytas, Marie and Gruda Glooner. Vincent then proceeded into the basement of the mansion where he destroyed the Second Seal. Vincent met with The Baskervilles shortly afterwards to discuss current events as the Baskervilles are curious as to who broke the Second Seal, as they did it without being alligned to the Baskervilles, though Vincent pretends that The Head Hunter did it and not him, and that he despises"her", he didn't inform the Baskervilles on how it was he who destroyed the Seal. Vincent does reveal though that he is deep undercover to retrieve each of the Four Dukedom's Keys to the Abyss, in order for the Baskervilles to open the doors to The Abyss. He is currently pretending to date Ada Vessalius as Duke Oscar Vessalius would give anything to save her, but he is currently unsure of how to retrieve the Keys from The Barmas and Rainsworths. Even Duke Nightray refuses to give up his Key and he allines with The Baskervilles aswell. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Vincent Nightray is invited to Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, most likely through Ada, as he knows that Yura has The Third Seal of Glen Baskerville, as it is what the true goal of Pandora is behind the facade of The Coming of Age Ceremony. When Isla Yura's Cult start killing, Vincent has a flashback of The Tradgedy of Sablier and goes into a form of shock. When Ada tried to help him, he accidentally beat her as he saw her as Miranda Barma, whom he now despises. Ada was deterined to protect Vincent while he was is this state, but in doing so she almost got killed by a member of Yura's Cult. Vincent calls for Echo, who saves Ada and takes her somewhere safe while Vincent tortures the Cult member into finding out Yura's true intentions. Vincent sees that Break has Elliot and that he and Gilbert are arguing about Elliot being the Head Hunter, Vincent then summons Demios and decapitates some nearby guests, letting one escape and run to Break, Elliot and Gilbert. Vincent then has Demios decapitate the guest so Break and Gilbert are aware that Elliot was not the Head Hunter, and so Vincent lead Break to Fang and Lily who had beaten Liam to near death. Break then fought the Baskervilles, something that Vincent hoped would have killed him to get the threat of his existance out of the way. Vincent and Echo then double back to Gil and Elliot, just in time to save them from two brainwashed Orphans from Yura's Cult and their Humpty Dumpties. Vincent uses Dormouse to simply knock them out rather than kill them, and he explains to Gil of Yura's plan. Vincent uses his new knowledge of Yura's estate that he obtained after torturing a member of Yura's Cult, to find Oz. Echo, Gil and Elliot fight to save Oz while Vincent ponders how Break must know by now that Vincent is a Baskerville. Oz gives Gilbert 10 minutes to save Break, while they save Alice and Leo, and Gil gives Vincent the job of protecting Oz while he's gone. Vincent reveals that he can't possibly pass up an opportunity like this and when the fighting ensues, Vincent says that even though he can't allow Yura to break The Third Seal as a part of his ceremony, in all the chaos Vincent and Echo will subtly break it instead. When Jack takes over Oz's body after Alice stops Oz's psychotic rampage, Vincent is shocked as this is the first time in 100 years that Vincent had a run-in with Jack, who attacks Yura with a sword. After Oz killed Yura, the Baskervilles came to break the seal. Vincent was going to destory the seal himself. He was upset about doing it due to Jack being the one who was used as the seal. As he was about to do it, Gil stopped it and ask what he was doing. The Baskervilles destoryed the seal releasing more power from the Abyss out. Making the chains all crazy and out of control except for Alice. Vincent then met up with Elliot who told him that he will not let the chain destory everything and be in charge of his life. He then told Elliot that rejecting the chain will make the chain be unstable in the human world making it die, however that also means that the contractor die with it. Vincent told him that he could either die by his hands or of Oz's hand as he was destorying all the copies making the needle move forward. Elliot said no and he proceed to kill himself. Ceremony Aftermath After the disaster, it appeared that both him and Echo disappeared making Gil worried about him. Vincent found Bernard Nightray in his private quarters deep within Revielle where they discussed the Duke's actions, imprisoning Leo in Fianna to keep Glen's soul safe from the Baskervilles and Pandora, allowing Elliot and the Orphan's their contracts that evidentally killed them, all the things that Duke Bernard Nightray did to make Vincent hate him, which is why Vincent summoned Demios and decapitated Bernard's guards and then Bernard himself. He then reappeared to Leo with Zwei, who was manipulating Pandora members nearby with Doldum, and the three of them departed, which lead to Vincent revealling his true colours to Leo, who now is Leo Baskerville. Description Vincent is Gilbert's younger brother by one year. As the Vessalius family found Gilbert, the Nightray family similarly adopted Vincent. His left eye is golden like Gilbert's, but his right eye is wine-red and his long hair is golden in color. He wears a black coat with golden linings, a pair of boots, and a pair of gloves. Vincent has an easy-going personality on the outside and is often seen smiling. However, it is shown that Vincent also has a dark, unstable side, stemming from his violent childhood. He has a habit of carrying around scissors and cutting up stuffed animals with them. But despite the fact that he cutted up the stuffed animals, he gets angry if someone throws them away. Break is often at odds with him, which is fueled by Vincent sending Echo to attack Sharon. The only person he shows a particular liking for is toward his older brother, Gilbert, who he is quite possessive of. Everything he does stems from his belief that it is within his brother's best interest. Vincent is also from 100 years ago. In Alice's memory, a young Vincent is seen walking among corpses, gouging out eyes and intestines with a pair of scissors saying that "it's not my fault". He is also shown to be in alliance with the Baskervilles. It was him who called Zwei out from Echo, telling Echo that she is not required anymore, but to release her other personality out. In recent chapters he's seen on a date with Oz's sister, Ada. During their date with Ada, he is very surprised to the fact that Ada was a secret fan of black magic and torture paraphernalia which made him shudder. It is later shown that his goal is to make sure something like the Tragedy of Sabrie never happens again, and it is for that reason that he's using the Baskervilles. He cares deeply for Gil. It also appears that he also cared about Elliot Nightray as he was the only one who didn't stunned them and they were able to live a happy life where Gil was able to smile. In chapter 61, it was shown that he was going to use the Will of the Abyss to esase his exisitence from the world, hoping for Gil to live a much happier happy and for him to be in the sunshine forever. That is why he was teaming up with the Baskervilles hoping that when they are to caputre the Will, that he is able to make a wish for her to grant. Abilities and Powers *'Sleep': Using Dormouse, he can put his opponent to sleep, but because he hasn't mastered his chain yet he has trouble controlling it. Because of this Vincent often fall's asleep himself shown when he is found asleep in one of the pandora corridors and later during an important conversation with the Baskervilles. *'Decapitation:' Using Demios, Vincent can decapitate anything *'Torture' - Vincent is shown to be a skilled torturer Chain :See More: Dormouse Dormouse is Vincent's chain. It resembles the sleeping mouse, known as the dormouse, of Alice in Wonderland, but much bigger. Dormouse has a toy-like tuner on its back and has stitch-closed eyes. It is always seen asleep and also makes its contractor, Vincent, sleepy. See More: Demios Demios is Vincent's Illegal Chain, The Queen of Hearts and Head Hunter. Demios is a large female skeletal deer-like chain that had two thick antlers and a tattered cape, that casts a shadow to give it a female appearence, hence the reason why many call her the "Queen of Hearts" Quotes *''"You don't remember? .... that's good."'' *''"I...I didn't do anything wrong...this is... this is not my fault..."'' *''"Ada-sama... Ada-sama..."'' *''"What are you talking about?!"'' *''"I... I could never hate you!"'' *''"Brother, that girl is no good..."'' *''"No one needs to know what happened 100 years ago."'' *''"The sky, the people, and me... it's all so red!"'' *''"I want to protect with my own hands... That's right, I just wanted to protect."'' *''"What on earth is with her room"'' *''"Why on earth do i care about this girls safety"'' *"I really liked you." (talking about Elliot) *"It was only thanks to you that....Gil managed to live in that house without forgetting how to smile." (talking to dying Elliot) Trivia * In anime, his eyes are red and yellow but in one omake his other eye looks green. * Vincent is one of the prime suspects of ALice's murder 100 years ago, due to flashbacks revealled and that the scissors that Vincent used to tear apart a teddy bear and they were also found beside a dead Alice. Break also saw Vincent holding them when he arrived in the Abyss with Gil and met The Will, Cheshire and Break. *Vincent seems to be developing real feelings for Ada as seen in the latest chapters where he wonders why he cares about so much about that girl *Vincent has recently revealled that his real reasoning for his partnership with the Baskervilles is to obtain the Will of the Abyss, which he would use to wish to be taken out of history in hopes that Gil's life would be better as a result. Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members Category:Baskervilles